


Gentle touch

by Felix427



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Ralph has no weewee deal with it, Ralph is kinda dominant, Reader's sex and gender not specified, Use your imagination, Vanilla, the sex part is hella small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix427/pseuds/Felix427
Summary: Ralph is living with you after you offered him to stay in your appartment so he could be safe.





	Gentle touch

Your apartment was a lot smaller than his previous home, but it was safer for him, even if the revolution was successful. He didn’t mind anyway, he was glad you, a _human_ , was helping him despite he almost stabbed you at your first encounter. The days were brighter since you lived with him. It was good for you to break the ordinary isolation, and Ralph’s consistent cheerful face could make you forget all the bad things happening in the world. He’s a deviant, but he still enjoys taking care of plants, so you bought some of his favorites. You also covered a wall with blank paper, to protect it in case he needed to compulsively write. It was a good decision.

_

Usually, when you were sleepy, you would go to your bedroom after wishing him a good night, and he would rest on the couch. But today you could sense he was more nervous, so you asked him if something was wrong. “Nothing… Nothing wrong. It’s just… Ralph is really happy here. Really happy with you.” His voice breaks a little as he lower his gaze. “It makes Ralph feel… Strange…” Hearing these words makes you want to put your hand on his shoulder, but you knew how stressful physical contact can be for him, so you just asked “Strange in a bad or good way?”

“I don’t know! Ralph likes you a lot. He’s afraid you don’t like him as much…” He says, looking highly confused. You don’t know how to react. But you are pleased to learn he likes you _a lot_. You feel warmer and try to resist the urge to hug him. “Don’t be afraid, I do like you a lot too. I am very lucky to live with a person as amazing as you.” You tell with a kind grin. He immediately looks at you, a pure smile on his face. “Is it true?” He asks, excited. You barely can say “yes” and he’s already abruptly holding you tight in his arms, wriggling. You let your hands caress his back and lay your head on his shoulder when he calms down. Noticing he doesn’t want to release, you offer him to spend the night by your side, in the bed. Without hesitation, he accepts.

_

Both of you are now lying down on the mattress, facing each other. He didn’t wait long to grab your arm to get closer to you, making your foreheads contact, unable to stop staring deep into your eyes. You decide to delicately run your fingers on the sweatshirt covering his rib. He closes his eyes, his lips forming a peaceful grin. Your hand slowly makes it to the end of the fabric, but you are not sure if it would be ok to even tip his skin. Noticing your sudden inactivity, he breaks the silence “Touch Ralph again… Please…” then catches your wrist to slip it under his clothing. You are relieved to know he is comfortable with the situation and you enjoy fondling his torso. It’s near his vital biocomponent but he trusts you enough to allow you close to it. He lets out a little hum. “Ralph loves your gentle touch… Ralph wants to touch you too. Ralph wants you to feel good too.” That’s all you want now, so you readily tell him he can do whatever he desires.

His palm against your stomach makes your pulse accelerate. He’s not as tactful as you, his fingers trying to dig a little with twitchy movements, but you don’t mind. As he reaches your nipple, playing with it because he didn’t know something like that was here, you exhale a quiet breath. “Ralph… this part is sensitive… If you keep twiddling it, I’ll want… more…” The truth is, you wanted more before he even started touching you. “What do you want? Ralph can give you all you want!” His answer sounds like a blessing. “I’d like some kisses, if you want to.” You feel guilty for giving him some sort of order, but his expression shows he’s delighted. “Ralph wanted to kiss someone for a long time! Ralph saw lovers do it on the street. Does it mean you love Ralph?”

Your heart takes control of the situation. You give him a passionate kiss, pressing your bodies together, when he sharply balances his build above yours to maniacally take off your top. He takes a short time to observe the scene before he places his lips on your chin, goes down to your neck, then your chest, letting his tongue caress your skin. As you shiver, you put your hand through his hair, making him smirk at you.

His mouth is now on your pants, so he grabs it, letting you totally naked. He chooses to strip too, and seeing his absence of genitals puts a doubt inside you. “Can you even feel sexual pleasure?” He doesn’t care about what you’re saying, his palm already rubbing your crotch. “Ah!… That’s the most sensitive part… be careful…” Noting this information, he presses his flat groin against your sex. The sudden switch of your facial expression makes him release a cute laugh. He loves how you react, so he begins to move his hips up and down, pushing harder on your hot flesh. “Ah- Yes… Ralph… Don’t stop…” you try to pronounce, between an intense breathing. His movements accelerate, to admire more of your desperate attitude. There is something extremely reassuring and satisfying for him to see a human looking so vulnerable, totally under his influence. This thought excites him so much he firmly grips your thighs and goes faster, making you moan. With a cold voice and determination in his eyes, he orders you “More! Ralph wants to hear you groan!” What an easy to follow instruction when you’re so close to climax.

“I’m about to…” You can’t hold any longer and loudly reach orgasm. Submerged in contentment, he hardly speaks “Y-yes… That’s good. That’s good.” Noticing you limbs are shaking, he stops his hips, directs his head over yours to give you a fleeting kiss, then snuggle against your out of breath being.

“Ralph is so happy with you. So happy. Please never leave Ralph.” You embrace him and respond “Please don’t leave me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> For reclamations see my bio.


End file.
